underlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregor
Gregor is a 12 year old overlander. He is the main character in the Underland Chronicles. Gregor the Overlander :Gregor is first seen in his apartment, watching one of his sisters, Lizzie, getting ready to go to camp. After she leaves, Gregor is in charge of his 2-year-old sister, Boots. They go down to the laundry room, where Boots suddenly disappears. He finds an open air duct and crawls in, suddenly falling down and down. He and Boots land in a strange place, and are greeted by giant cockroaches. Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane In Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane the book starts out with Gregor taking his sister, Boots sledding in Central Park. On the way home they stop to get a few treats, but while Gregor is daydreaming he doesn't notice as Boots is taken by the giant roaches to the Underland through the gateway leading to the Waterway. He follows the trail and ends up being chased by 2 Underland rats in the tunnels. At the same time Gregor meets with his bond, Ares who, despite Gregor's protests, takes him to Regalia. There, they meet with Vikus, Luxa's grandfather and also unofficial ambassador for Regalia. There they wait upon Boots's arrival. Late the same night Gregor is walking around the palace restlessly until he hears familiar voices. Moving closer he hears Vikus and Solovet arguin, to Gregor's surprise, about him. They are talking about Gregor's training. Vikus seems upset because he did not not have a say in whether or not Gregor was to be trained, to which Solovet responds with the words ," The Prophecy calls Gregor the Warrior not the peacemaker. And I think that if you send him out unarmed this time you guarantee his death.". The next day Gregor goes to the arena for training. They start with basic strength training, then move on to swords. Luxa's cousins from the Fount are visiting, although Luxa disapproves of them because they make fun of Nerissa (Luxa's cousin on the royal side) and they are cruel to her about Henry's betrayal, especially Stellovet (later found that Howard, the eldest, is excluded). For sword training they have cannons that fire little wax balls (called bloodballs) filled with a red liquid to suggest blood, so that inexperienced warriors grow accustomed to the sight of blood, and help you to gain speed and accuracy. Howard, Luxa, Stellovet, and a few others all take their turn at the cannons. Gregor is eager to try. he takes his turn facing the cannons, but as they begin to fire Gregor's mind seems to go blank. When Gregor wakes up from his trance he sees all the bloodballs broken on the ground at his feet. He is confused and starts to feel lightheaded, and Ares shows up brings Gregor to his hideout. There they talk about what happens for a few minutes until Luxa and Aurora show up. Luxa and the bats are all laughing about how Stellovet looked when she saw what Gregor did as she suggested that Gregor take a turn even though it is his first day in training. And then they hear sirens signaling that rats have entered Regalia. Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods Gregor and the Marks of Secret Gregor and the Code of Claw